Spirit Agents Guild
by Sirenightsparrow
Summary: A compilation of shorts written in a script format. Please tell if there are any corrections that could be made.
1. Chapter 1

Haneul Kohaku Michi: -running to get somewhere-  
-toast in his mouth-  
-He's running down a street-  
*I might actually be on time for once*

Shemyaza: You know if we had just left earlier-

Haneul: Shut it Shem. I'm going to be on time to time today as long as I keep up my  
pace. I know it!

Shemyaza: And how is that different from what you said last time?

Haneul: Hey! Continue talking like that and you'll jinx it!

[A group of snow sprites and Mizuchi are in the middle of the street. They see Haneul and Shemyaza]

Mizuchi: Look a spirit agent! :D

Snow sprites: :D Hey, hey, will you play with us?

Haneul: No time today, gotta ru-

Snow sprits and Mizuchi: Why?

Haneul: -running past-

Mizuchi: *a bit upset*

Snow Sprites: -use their Ice powers to block his path- You'll have to play with us now. You have to.

Hanuel: …

Shemyaza: And what do you know. You're-

Haneul: You just had to jinx it isn't you… -readies himself to fight the sprites-


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuka: He's late… Again… *annoyed*

Eisuke Yuki: -waiting silently-

Haneul: -enters through the front door covered in snow-

Shizuka: You're late.

Haneul: Sorry sorry. I ran into a bunch of snow sprites and they attacked me. Mizuchi didn't though, so I'm glad for that.

Eisuke Yuki: I hear you have talent. However, you'd likely be fired before you even get to start on your own.

Haneul: Sorry…

Shizuka: -sighs- Thank goodness I told him an earlier time, or I would have been late.

Haneul: Huh?

Mira: Master, I'm sure he didn't mean to.

Shizuka: He never means to. *understands what Mira's saying but it's a constant occurrence*

Pearce: I think you found your solution to his late problem though, master.

Shizuka: Huh?

Pearce: Tell him to come for an earlier time.

Eisuke: Makes sense.

Haneul: *confused* So... I was on time?

Shemyaza: in a weird way… yes. Congrats.

Haneul: Alright!


	3. Chapter 3

-Chihiro and Jin enter the building-

Jin: I never would have thought he would be here before me in 1000 years.

Chihiro: You called? -smile on his face seeing everyone- Ah~ so this is the famous Eisuke I've heard about~

Eisuke: Hello.

Sola: So is it true? -curious- Cause I've heard through the grape vine that you two have become a pair.

Eisuke: -spits out his drink- W-what kind of nonsense is that?

Shizuka: Probably because we're doing a lot of missions together. No big deal.

Sola: He's so blushing! Master, it must be true!

Chihiro: -Shaking his head chuckling- Sola, there are more important things to talk about than rumours.

Sola: Ah. Sorry. What is the problem?

Shizuka: I'm still waiting to hear myself… Mikado is certainly taking her sweet time.

-Mikado enters from another room-

Mikado: Wow, this is quite a strong group you got here. *clearly pleased* Oh and congratulations on your relationship upgrade Shizuka and Eisuke.

Shizuka: -face palms-


	4. Chapter 4

Mikado: Sisuki town has had a huge spike in evil energy, and a huge number of spirits are going wild. I need you to go investigate and if possible find the source of the energy.

Chihiro: Another one?

Mikado: Yeah. Things have been crazy lately.

Sola: Master you think?

Chihiro: Yeah, it must be one of those evil every seeds…

Eisuke: Evil energy seed?

Shizuka: Mind filling us in?

Sola: That's right. You were on vacation, and probably doing lovers' activities

Shizuka: For the last time. There is nothing between us.

Chihiro: Anyway~ Evil energy seeds are concentrated evil energy. They are strong enough to even take over Momotaro… So far they are reported to be seen as a small black seed like appearance falling from the sky, but I'm sure there are more ways they can appear.

Sola: We have reason to believe that someone is making these concentrated evil energy seeds with a very ancient technique, as even Shotie doesn't even know how it could be done.

Shizuka: That old huh?

Eisuke: Then we'd have to find to who and stop them in order tend these rising incidents…

Chihro: Exactly.


End file.
